Two Millenia Of Love And Still Awkward
by Unidentified Child
Summary: KyouxUki... Kyouraku thinks Ukitake doesn't think fondly of their relationship. Little does he know...A little OCC


_Title_: Two Millenia Of Love And Still Awkward

_Pairing_: KyouxUki

_Author's Note_: Here you go Laura! I hope you like it... I'm kind of disappointed though. A little OCC, maybe? It's oneshot.

_Disclaimer_: I own BLEACH! But it's only Clorox -- ;

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I love...you..."

To Shinsui, this display of affection on behalf of Joushiro seemed to be a little bashful.

They had been with each other for quite a while now, and Shunsui still couldn't get his adorable 'Jou-chan' to stop his blushing whenever he said '_I love you_'. He had also been noticing that whenever they were together in public, his beloved Ukitake would not hold his hand. The hopeless romantic that was inside of the laid back brunette was screaming for the shy lover to open up, just like he had to him. Shunsui wished that once in a while, his boyfriend could 've been as flamboyantly energetic as he was.

'_Maybe he's...hm...embarrassed?Embarrassed to be seen with **me**!?_'

Out of now where, Joushirou had been lifted of the ground and caught in a bear hug of some sort; swaying from left to right. This surprised him (not for the fact that it was his lover doing it, but because he had just been in serious thought and had acted on whatever he was thinking). The sliver-haired male's eyes turned into saucers and he grabbed the older man's rosy haori.

"W-what are you doing, Kyou-kun?!" Ukitake sputtered out, gasping for a breath.

"Oh Kami in heaven up above! Say it isn't so, Jou-chan! Say it isn't **_so_**!"

With the hug getting tighter, Joushirou's frail frame couldn't take it anymore. He finally took in a large breath and screamed as loud as he could.

"KYOURAKU SHUNSUI! PUT ME DOWN **_THIS INSTANT_**!!!"

The now frightened Seme swiftly dropped his partner, letting the poor man fall straight on his tush. Ukitake let out a painful groan and looked up at Kyouraku with a pained expression. The other gave him an obviously dumb grin, and quickly pulled him on to his feet. Joushirou dusted himself off and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kyou-kun, what was _that_ about?"

With lack of words, he looked down and scratched at the back of his head, "Well... you and I... um..."

'_Wow, this isn't like Kyou-kun at all...' _he thought to himself. "Kyouraku-kun, what's the matter?"

"Areyouembarrassedofus?!" he let out in one whole breath.

Confused, Ukitake raised an eyebrow ,"Repeat that, and this time... say it so I understand you."

Recollecting himself, Kyouraku nervously smiled,"I've been thinking, Jou-chan... And, all I really wanted to know is, are you embarrassed of this- erm, us?"

The smaller man's eyes once again grew very wide, "What? Why...?"

"Well... For starters, dearest Jou-chan... When ever I want to kiss you or hold your hand, you back away. Then, you always blush or struggle in front of others to say, '_I love you_'. Even when it's just you and me, you still blush and look away."

This had made "dearest Jou-chan" turn beet-red. He knew he was a little skiddish when they were in the company of each other, but when his lover tried to get intimate... Well, that was a different story. Things would only get worse. This was one thing he'd have to work on.

'_Here goes nothing,_' The shorter man told himself.

Ukitake looked at him with his eyes sparkling, "Kyou-kun... Gomen nasai. I... ano... really never saw it from your perspective. I _do _love you though. I'm happy that you're the first person I wake up with... I'm happy you're the first person to usually come crash through my division door (with this, he sweatdropped a bit)...Most importantly, I'm happy that you care enough to tell me how you feel, like right now." He reached out and caressed the older man's cheek, causing him to blush. "That show's that you truly care for me, and that's one of the many reasons I love you... If I don't say it enough, I'll try harder..." Kyouraku's eyes jolted open as Ukitake softly crushed his lips into his own. After a moment or so, the other pulled away smiling. Kyouraku still stood blushing over the fact that Ukitake gave him what he secretly wanted. "...okay?"

Snapping himself out of his 'lovey-dovey-daze', Shunsui grinned, "That'd be nice, Jou-chan."

"ARE!" Ukitake hit the palm of his hand to his head, "Rukia-fukutaichou left those preformance papers on my desk! I've haven't touched even one of them yet. We have to get going, ne Kyou-kun?"

He nodded and then both grasped the other's hand, holding it tightly. As they walked back to Division 13, Kyouraku rubbed his chin with a decisive look on his face. Noticing this, Joushirou stopped.

"What're you thinking about?" Ukitake asked with a cute look of innocent confusion on his face.

"I was wondering if my Nanao-chan was okay. I left her with a ton of paper work and-" He stopped his miniature speech when he saw that the silver-haired man blushed and looked down, muttering something. A devious grin stretched from ear to ear on the drunkard's face. "What's wrong, Jou-chan? You're not... jealous that I'm worried about Nanao-chan..._ are you_?"

"I- uh! Well, ya know...," He began while figeting with his fingers. Kyouraku tilted up his chin, looking him in the eyes.

"Jou-chan?"

"Mhm?"

"You're blushing again..."

Ukitake playfully pushed him and both laughed. They then continued their way back to Division13.

Both had learned a valuable lesson that day: After two whole millenia of love, communication can get pretty rusty. Remember that before you explode on your lover, try and talk things out... You may get more than just a talk.

Owari

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ha! I'm finished with my first fan fic I've tried to accomplish since my last! My thanks goes out to the oh-so awesome Miss Laura for striking me with this inspiration. I feel like I'm in the mood to write once again. :D (out of all the pairings in the world, I woulde've never imagined that KyouxUki would've made me happy to write)!

My next fan fiction will be a ByakuyaxRukia, platonic maybe...erm, most likely. It may come out as a one shot, and it might not... Remember kind people to please review! Reviews give Celli inspiration to type more! And, if I can't think of anything to write, I will likely take a request. Ciao for now...


End file.
